


wait for it

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Regulus wakes to the same noise every night.





	wait for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> Written as a gift for the 2017 [HP Halloween](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/) fest.  
> 
> Originally posted on: [LJ](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/175236.html)/[DW](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/173659.html)/[IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_halloween/173102.html?#cutid1)

Regulus wakes to the same noise every night—always a bang, loud enough to stir him, but no one else. It’s accompanied by a tickle at his neck, like someone’s watching. By a flash of translucent white, so quick he can almost convince himself he imagines it.

He’d been able to ignore it at first, but then the whispers had started, the calls of his name—soft and sweet and undoubtedly deadly.

He tenses, waits for it to start, and it does; a familiar voice coming from an unknown figure. He pulls the blanket around him, tries not to be scared, but then—

Scratching. Nails against the wood of his floorboards, as if someone were trying to claw their way in. He hears laughter through it, high-pitched and cruel and followed by a promise of _we’re coming to get you._

He is out of his room in an instant, running through the halls until he’s able to bang on his brother’s door. Sirius pulls it open with an annoyed sigh, but Regulus is too scared to care, even if Sirius insists it’s nothing.

His settles on Sirius’ bed, calms down almost enough to sleep.

But then the scratching starts again.


End file.
